


Just My Imagination

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well... we could watch it, right?” he said, feeling his blood rush to his face, making him blush. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong. And anyway, it doesn’t look like there’s nothing better to watch.”





	Just My Imagination

Hikaru looked the TV, absorbed.

Yabu and him had stayed into their room that night after dinner, not particularly willing to do anything, and they were starting to get bored.

In the end, after having chit-chatted for a while and realised it was still ten in the evening, too soon to go to bed, the elder had grabbed the remote and had started channel surfing.

They had considered a few dramas and even less interesting talk shows, and they were both starting to resign.

Hikaru looked at the varied images coming in succession, while they got to channels where it was unlikely to find something good to watch.

He was about to suggest they did something else, when all of a sudden he heard a moan coming from the TV.

Opening his eyes wide, he looked back at the screen, seeing what was without a doubt porn.

He kept still for a few moments, enough to see a man start going down on a girl, and then turned to look at Yabu, seeing him hesitate, uncertain as if to change the channel or not.

They were both embarrassed, and it clearly showed.

Hikaru waited for a while for the other to say something, and when he realized it wasn’t going to happen he decided to speak first.

“Well... we could watch it, right?” he said, feeling his blood rush to his face, making him blush. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong. And anyway, it doesn’t look like there’s nothing better to watch.” he added, his voice less and less convinced.

Yabu bit his lip, letting his gaze wander between him and the screen a couple times before nodding.

“I don’t see why not. You’re right, there’s nothing else to watch and nothing better to do. And I’m bored to death.” he said, blushing as well.

Yaotome nodded briefly, then went back staring at the screen.

There was something weird in the whole situation, he couldn’t deny it. The awkwardness was obvious, but neither was about to do something to make it go away.

They just kept watching, while the images on the screen got racier, while the man and the girl started going at it, her moans now filling the room even though Yabu had turned the volume down so that the boys in the next room weren’t going to hear.

Hikaru meanwhile had started fidgeting, his discomfort growing.

He had tried not to get involved with what he was watching, to think about something else, and he had miserably failed.

He felt his slacks starting to constrict him, while his cock got harder, so much that he found it difficult to think about anything else.

He glimpsed quickly at Yabu, realizing the whole thing wasn’t leaving him untouched either.

As much as the movie wasn’t particularly good, and as much as neither of them felt particularly inclined toward straight sex, the elder was clearly having trouble keeping still on the mattress, trying to find any inconspicuous way to give some relief to his now obvious erection.

Hikaru tried his hardest not to watch, but it wasn’t easy.

It had happened, often also, for him to hear Yabu moan low at night, moving fast under the blankets, clearly jerking off, and the was sure that the opposite had happened as well.

After all, they had been sharing that room for five years now, and it was perfectly normal for stuff like that to happen.

But one thing was to pretend not to hear, pretend to sleep, and a whole other was to be there, next to him, with the same exact wish to touch himself and the same decency not allowing them to do that openly.

And it wasn’t his only problem.

When he got aroused, when he touched himself, when he let his imagination run wild, he always thought about the same thing.

It was always Kota, always Kota touching him, his hand instead of his own, moaning low his name, careful not to be heard, wishing he had been inside that bed with him and not in the one next to his, likely sleeping, likely thinking about someone that wasn’t him.

Hikaru sighed briefly, and gave up on any form of shame.

He sat up against the headrest, without saying a word, and slowly let his hand slip under the slacks, reaching his now fully hard cock, starting to slowly stroke it.

By the corner of his eye he saw Yabu watching him, but he didn’t get too bothered by it.

He kept his eyes on the screen, as if he wasn’t thinking about anything else, as if the images in his mind hadn’t won over those on TV, meeting what were more his tastes.

He heard him sigh slightly while he gave up as well, as discreetly as possible slipping his hands under the covers.

Hikaru touched himself harder, letting himself being led by Kota’s heavy breath.

He wished he could’ve gotten closer.

He wished he could’ve been the one touching him, he wished he could’ve felt him on him, wished Kota would’ve taken and fucked him, with not much thinking about it, just letting go to that moment of arousal, because he knew he couldn’t really ask for more.

_But I can’t do anything of the sort with you, right Yabu? It doesn’t matter how turned on you are, I’m just in the background of your thoughts._

He said that inside his mind, a bitter voice almost making fade the mental image he had created so easily.

He tried not to think about it, but it wasn’t easy.

Because he knew what was going in that room, in that utterly strange moment.

They both had forgotten the porn going on and had let their imagination roam free.

And whilst Hikaru thought about Yabu’s hands, his mouth and his tongue all over his cock, he knew the elder was thinking about Kei.

He had seen that too.

He had seen their complicity, he had seen those smiles and those stolen moments, when they thought no one was there.

He had come back early too many times, heard the noises coming from inside the room and opened the door enough to glimpse inside.

He had seen Kota pushing inside Kei, had seen them have sex, moan, scream and then tell they loved each other, and every time he had felt hurt, scars that were never going to leave completely.

He imagined Kei’s face briefly, then overlapped his own to it. He saw himself in that same bed, with Kota touching him, taking him.

He closed his eyes, while his hand stroked faster, while he heard the elder moan and imagined how it must’ve felt to hear that in his ear while he was inside of him, while he was the one making Yabu come, not just the mere thought of Kei.

A few more minutes and he came in his hand, suffocating any sound into the pillow.

He kept his eyes close longer, till he heard the other come as well, moaning Kei’s name, now not even hesitating in letting him hear that.

Why should have he, after all?

He opened his eyes again and looked at him.

He was flushed, his breath heavy, his hand still hidden by the fabric of his slacks.

He looked beautiful, just like in his imagination.

And, he knew it, there he would’ve stayed.

Their eyes met for a split second, then the elder averted them, embarrassed again, and rushed to change the channel.

They were never going to talk about what had happened that night, Hikaru was well aware of that.

He would’ve settled for having heard those moans, he would’ve settled for the image of Yabu after his orgasm, he would’ve enjoyed himself believing he was responsible for that pleasure, that it was because of him that he had come, that he had never even thought about Kei.

After all, he had never had too many expectations.

That love and those feelings, that want, that arousal, it was all going to be forever in his imagination.


End file.
